Through Sickness
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: A little kindness can go a long way and bring two Jellicles out of their misery. Munkustrap/Tantomile and many more pairings
1. Intro

It was wet, cold, and raining outside but Tantomile stayed out there. She was kicked out of her and Coricopat's den, because Coricopat and Cassandra where now mated and by Jellicle Law; Brother, sisters, etc. where no longer aloud to stay in the den. So here she was outside without shelter.

A bunch of sneezes came out of Tantomile as she walked around to find a place, which would be comfortable for the night, but she couldn't find one (except for the dens that were being use by the other Jellicles) so she just sat down in the rain, miserable, and shaking like crazy from the cold.

The sound of her sneezing and wimpering was heard by a certain silver tabby, who just woke up by a sound of a sad queen or kitten. He didn't know who it was or why the queen/kitten was out there. But he did know that he had to help that someone out there. So by giving a finale yawn, he walked out of his den looking around for the sorce of the sound, and he was quite surprise to see who it was. Tantomile.

He walked towards the crying, dark calico with a look of pity on. "Tantomile?" The queen in question looked up at Munkustrap with her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Yes."

"Why are you out here?"

"Coricopat has a mate now and the rules say: Who ever is living with the tom must move out when the queen moves in, so here I am." That was the law, but the Jellicle who came up with the laws didn't say that the other cat had to be kicked out the day that the queen moves in. Coricopat should have let Tantomile stay until she found a place where she could call her own, not kick her out in the rain. Especially when it was easy for her to catch a cold. "Come stay with me until you are feeling better and fine a place." Tantomile smiled and followed Munkustrap to his den, where he helped dry her off and made her a spot on his bed. She came in a snuggled up against his strong body. She never knew how soft Munkustrap was until now, so it was a lot easier to fall asleep with the tom at her side.

Tantomile woked up still not feeling good; she had a slight fever and stuffed up nose. She gave out a wimper that caught the attention of the silver tabby in the corner, who was cleaning himself. "Are you okay Tantomile?" The queen shook her head. Munkustrap felt pity towards Tantomile and anger towards Coricopat and his mate, who ever ahe was, and wanted to strangle both of them for what happened to Tantomile. It was their fault. "Stay here and rest. When I'm done with my rout I'll be back with Jenny, okay." The queen nodded and went back to sleep, dreaming of her love interest wishing he was by her side right now.


	2. Tantomile Meets Nikki and Rachy

By midday the dark calico queen was rudely woken by two kittens. The first one was a black and red tabby, with a silver tabby tail, ears, and black paws and the other, who was standing behind the first one, was a black and red tabby, with hints of brown in her fur. "What are you doing here?" The first one hissed, her face looked like a younger version of Bombalurina. That kitten's facial expression gave away who the two were.

They where both the daughters of Munkustrap and Bombalurina. Two years ago the silver tabby mated with the sexy, red queen, it did not last very long, but they did have offspring. The black and red/silver tabby was named Nikki and was the oldest of the twins, and the youngest was the plain black and red tabby was named Rachy. Their original names were Nicole and Rachel, but their uncle, the Rum Tum Tugger, gave them nicknames which stuck after a while. They were named after the owner of Munkustrap and her half-sister, that was why they had human names instead of cat names.

Nikki was a true trouble maker and a lot like Bombalurina and her Uncle Tugger. Rachy was the serious one and was only a trouble maker when she was with her twin sister. The most trouble they ever gotten into was when their boredom was at its fullist, when they blasted their uncle in the sky, sprayed Victoria and Jemima with squirt guns, stolled Bustopher Jones's Boston Cream pie, stolled Mistoffelees's magic color wonds, turned their uncle into It Takes A True Man To Wear Pink With Sparkles And Butterfly Wings Man, who went around singing "I can fly so very high and touch the sky...", and scared the crap out of Demeter.

"Good afternoon Nikki, Rachy."

"Don't "Good Afternoon Me". What are you doing here?!" Nikki's fur started to stick up and she started to bare her teeth, Rachy backed away from her sister. One thing that was known about Nikki was that no queen could ever get near her father. Munkustrap was off limits to everyone ever since their parents broke up and whenever she was angry at a queen who tried to flirt with him, you better stay away for your own good.

Nikki didn't want anyone taking her mother's place and didn't like that this queen was in her father's den.


	3. Cat Fight

"Get out of here!" Nikki yelled, she lugged at Tantomile and started clawing her. Rachy didn't do anything to stop her, she just frozen in fare of her sister. Nikki had gotten the mercy less, fighting genes from their Uncle Macavity. It scared the others, especially her own father and mother, also it was the reason Macavity tried to kidnap his niece.

Nikki was not aloud to go to the Jellicle Ball and other social events, and had lost many chances of getting a mate. While Rachy was already on her second mate and pregnant with Carbuckety's kitten. It was unfair and Tantomile could relate to the kitten, she never had a chance to have a mate too, since Coricopat never wanted his big sister to leave him yet. Just like Nikki, Tantomile was the oldest twin, and the younger sibling were never the ones to leave the oldest one until after a couple of years it seemed.

Before the angry tabby could give the dark calico a deadly strike on her neck, two cats pulled her off of the calico and gave her a spanking. "Nikki, how could you do that to a queen who is recovering from a sickness." a fimiliar voice scowled at the kitten. Tantomile looked up slowly at her savior and smiled at the tom. "Thank you, Munkustrap."


	4. I Know How You Feel

After being saved from Munkustrap, Bombalurina (who was with him) took Nikki and Rachy out for a walk. It was her quality time with her daughters and Nikki always looked forward to it. But she did not like the fact that the day that was suppose to be hers and her mother's was going to be shared with Tantomile. The two were certainly keeping their distance from each other, there was a lot of tension.

"Hello Carbuckety, Dear!" Bombalurina shouted, she ran towards her daughter's mate and hugged him. She was so excited of being a grandmother in a few months. Talking about the two kittens' baby was a regular topic around the junkyard. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were knitting blankets for the baby, Carbuckety and Rachy were putting together a nursery in their den, Uncle Tugger, Munkustrap, and Bombalurina were thinking of names and about what the kittens will be like and what their personalities where going to be.

Nikki felt left out, sure she got the attention from the others when Macavity was around, but still she wanted to have a kitten. She was two years old now and never had a single mate, not even a boyfriend. It was not fair!

Tantomile looked over at the tabby and knew what she was feeling, she felt the same way. Some part of her wanted to talk and comfort the kitten, but of course it was a risk of getting hurt again. _Maybe I should talk to her, in fact I do know how she feels._ "I know how you feel, Nikki." The tabby's head perked up and her eyes narrowed, "How do you know, your trying to steal my dad. You have never known what its like to watch your younger twin mate, while you are left all alone." With that said she bolted off.

_No one understands! I'm alone and unloved, while my sister is off with her mate. When I haven't even had one yet!_

_I wish you will listen to me, Nikki. We're both the same in many ways it seems._

**A/N: There will be longer chapters in the future**


End file.
